1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new water heater and to a new burner means for heating the water in the tank of the water heater as well as to a new method of making such a water heater and to a new method of making such a burner means.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a water heater comprising a tank for containing water therein and a burner means for receiving fuel from a source thereof and issuing the fuel therefrom so as to burn and heat the tank and, thus, the water therein by conduction, the tank having a bottom wall means and a flue passage extending upwardly from the bottom wall means for conveying away combustion products of the burner means, the burner means comprising a top burner plate and a bottom burner plate secured together and defining a plurality of burner ports disposed around the outer periphery of the plates and a chamber therebetween for receiving fuel therein and issuing the fuel outwardly through the ports, the bottom burner plate having a central opening therethrough for receiving fuel from the source substantially vertically upwardly through the central opening and into the chamber, the top burner plate having a top wall provided with opening means therethrough for draining away water that has accumulated thereon and that comprises condensate that has dripped from the flue passage onto the top wall, the opening means connecting with opening means through the bottom wall and located outboard of the central opening of the bottom burner plate.